


Faster Than a Speeding Tomato

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was talking about... a different kind of pursuit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than a Speeding Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm Challenge 81: barrier

"Look, Starsk, someone broke the sound barrier."

"Hate to be the one to break it to you, but Chuck Yeager did that years ago."

"I know that, smartass. I meant on land."

"Yeah? Gimme that newspaper.... Wow, 763 miles per hour. Makes our old high-speed chases seem pretty tame, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know, I remember a time—"

"You're not gonna go _there_ , are you?"

"Wha—? No! I was talking about... a different kind of pursuit."

"Huh? _Oh_. Sorta low-speed, that one."

"Maybe. But definitely _not_ tame."

"Good thing we caught each other, don't you think?"

"Best collar ever."

**Author's Note:**

>  _On October 15, 1997, fifty years and one day after Yeager's flight, the ThrustSSC became the first car to break the sound barrier._


End file.
